Slave
by Sonya Robinwood
Summary: Dark Fem Shep/Garrus pairing. Rated M for smut in future chapters and questions of consent. You've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a bit darker Fem Shep/Garrus pairing. Both are trying to infiltrate a batarian slaver ring on Omega that specifically target human females. Shepard, of course, goes undercover as a slave. However, when Garrus comes to the rescue, they are both forced into a situation that requires them to play along. There are questions of consent here, and obvious sexual situations, so if that bothers you do not read on. Rated M, so you've been warned! Please enjoy, review.  
><strong>

**Slave**

Shepard had taken this job for Aria for her own reasons. Although the queen of Omega simply didn't want an operation running without her approval, the fact that these batarians were specifically targeting human women fueled the commander's anger enough to agree to help. But, it was going to be tricky. And there was a good chance that she was going to put herself in serious danger. Pretty much her specialty.

When she suggested the idea to Garrus—and that he needed to come along and play a part—she was surprised to see the turian so agitated.

"Selene," he bit out, using her first name for once, "There is a good chance you could be…hurt. Those batarians cater to every species' fucked up notion of a sexual fantasy. You could be _forced_ into a situation before we could pull you out of there…"

"Garrus," Shepard said in a scolding tone, her eyes glinting with her usual cockiness, "Who else do you want me to put in that situation? Jack? She'd kill the batarians before they got to their base. Miranda? Kasumi? I'm not putting my team at risk when I can do it just fine. And probably better."

Mandibles flaring in indignation, Garrus crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her with his disapproving, avian eyes. This was Garrus-speak for 'Since you're the commander, I won't give you further grief, but you're really being an idiot and I disapprove.'

"Besides," Shepard finally added, "You're going to be my john, protecting me while the rest of the team infiltrates the base and takes those fuckers out."

Something small flashed in Garrus' eyes and she thought she saw something close to…desire? From her best friend? No, no way. Not that she hadn't thought about what it would be like with him. I mean, with the type of street cred that Garrus, the Archangel, had what woman couldn't think like that, at least occasionally? And turian stamina was somewhat legendary on the extranet. Not that she looked at that sort of porn. Much.

Noting that Garrus seemed to relax a bit after being informed of his role in this game, he finally asked about the mission, "So, we're getting you captured by slavers, following your signaling device to their lair, and then I come in, 'hire' you as Kasumi and Grunt infiltrate and take out the slavers?"

"Sounds right," Shepard replied, grateful that Mordin was able to come up with an undetectable signaling device that was imbedded just below her skin. Well, he said virtually undetectable, hopefully that would be good enough.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why am I the john? Would someone like…Thane, be better at that sort of thing? He just seems creepier."

Shepard inwardly winced at Garrus' assessment of Krios. His questionable morality that allowed him to use children and the poor to do his wet work, and then claim that he wasn't responsible for all the death he had caused, hadn't set with her either. But he was good at his job. She just didn't trust him, like she did Garrus. And this mission was all about trust.

Shepard didn't say that though. "The batarians cater mostly to turians, so you were the natural choice."

Garrus nodded and then looked at her quizzically, "Kasumi I understand, but how will Grunt pass without notice?"

"Well, Kasumi was able to reconfigure her cloaking device to encompass Grunt, so they will sneak in, find the slavers and take those bastards out."

Garrus let out a sigh of resignation that she knew he picked up from her. Did turian's sigh? She smiled inwardly, knowing she he had finally agreed to her proposal.

"Alright, Shepard," Garrus said, voicing his agreement, "I said I'd follow you to hell, and I suppose this qualifies. Just don't make me regret this."

* * *

><p>Selene was on the slaver ship. Thane actually "sold" her to the batarian that was scouting for fresh meat on Omega. Shepard was surprised he only got 20,000 credits for her, she was obviously worth quadruple that amount. As Cerberus had found out when they rebuilt her. She absently scratched her wrist, the injection site for the signaling device that Mordin had assured her would work. She hoped so, as she glanced down at the getup she was currently wearing. She currently wore a white bikini top that was completely sheer, except around her nipples. A matching skirt hung loosely around her hips and flowed down to her ankles. Although the lack of clothing should have made her feel naked, it was actually the lack of a firearm. She couldn't remember the last time she' felt so vulnerable. Maybe on Mindoir. Now, Selene even had a pistol under her pillow for Christ sakes. The cell that the batarians had placed her in was pretty bare. Without anything to look at, and unable to see any other slaves, she began to ruminate over Garrus' strange reaction. He had always been somewhat protective of her. They were friends, buddies even, and since she came back from the dead he had been even more concerned about her. But there was something else. Something in his eyes that wasn't there before. When he looked at her, it seemed that he looked <em>deeper<em>. Like she was some sort of puzzle that he was desperately trying to figure out.

Shepard noticed the looks before she had journeyed to Horizon, but what after Kaidan had said to her she started to look at Garrus differently. She _always_ went for the convenient guy, the one everyone expected her to be with. Kaidan was the natural choice a couple years ago. And it was certainly the path of least resistance—she crooked her figure and he came running. But like the old saying goes, what is easy is not always right. It was then that she began to notice the small things Garrus did. She occasionally tossed her armor on the cargo bay floor after a long and strenuous mission. He picked it up, placing it into the cleaning hatch. He _always_ had her six, allowing her to do some pretty astonishing things to their enemies without a scratch on her to show for it. He didn't care that she was working with Cerberus, a group that was pretty much anti-alien. Garrus did it for her. When he wasn't working hard on calibrations of _her _ships guns, they would have great conversations. He appeared in the mess hall frequently during her regular dinnertime, just to chat. She knew turian's didn't have to eat as often as humans. For Shepard, actions always spoke louder than words, and she started to care for him. But, she relied too heavily on Garrus to enter into a relationship that might distract him. Sigh. Who was she kidding? She was scared shitless that Garrus had no feelings for her like that. So, she pined away like a love-sick school girl. Pathetic. This was probably why she went on fool missions for Aria—it allowed her to put it out of her mind.

Suddenly, the door to her cell opened and a batarian slaver entered. "Hey honey," he said, slithering closer to her, "Let's see what we have here."

The batarian moved the small piece of cloth covering her breast and pinched her nipple. Shepard pushed him away, and he stumbled back. She may be unarmed, but she wasn't defenseless.

"Hey," another batarian walked in, calling to his buddy, "Don't be roughin' up the merchandise. Boss will be pissed."

"Whatever," Shepard's would-be rapist replied, "I just need check her for signals and I'll be out of here."

Selene swallowed, hoping that Mordin's device did its job. The batarian pulled out a small device and began to scan her. When he got to her wrist, she held her breath, but he didn't say anything. He completed his scan after a few minutes and flipped the device closed.

"Find anything?" the second batarian queried.

"Yeah, there was one in her wrist, but it's deactivated now."

Shepard's heart plummeted to her stomach. Oh. Shit.

* * *

><p>Garrus paced the tech lab, watching the red blip on the screen that indicated Shepard's signal. They were tracking her in stealth mode. Grunt, Jacob, Kasumi, and Mordin were also in the room, apparently doing the same thing. Although Mordin was busily taking scans, no doubt about the scientific aspects of the device.<p>

"Are you sure it will go undetected?" Garrus heard himself ask again.

The salarian gave Garrus an impatient sniff and replied, "Device is prototype. But will work. Most likely."

Garrus still didn't like the answer, but contented himself with the fact that Mordin was pretty much a genius, and all of his science projects had worked so far. Luckily, he was pretty sure only Mordin could really tell what he was feeling and that was only because he had studied turian body language. With his mandibles sitting rigidly against his face, and his hands itching near the gun now strapped to his waist, any other turian would read this and see extreme agitation. He didn't know how the humans or krogan saw his actions.

The problem was, he had the hots for the commander. At least he thought that was the human term for it. He wanted her. This was odd, because he had never looked at a human and thought, wow I want to fuck that. But with _her_, everything was different. All she had to do is give him one of her crooked smiles and he instantly thought of how that smile would look as she lay under him. Or, Spirits forbid, if she bent over. Her pert ass put even Miranda's to shame, and he obsessed over how he would stand between those round cheeks and fuck her raw. _What the hell is wrong with me? Since when does my mind instantly turn to such dirty ideas?_

That's why this mission was so appealing and yet so distressing. Shepard being his sex slave was one of his main fantasies, but he knew he could never live it out with her. She was with Kaidan, for Spirits sake. And even if she wasn't—as one might imagine after the idiot abandoned her on Horizon—she would never look at him. He was alien to her, in every sense of the word. And…even if she wanted a fling, he couldn't provide. That was the hardest part of this whole situation. He was in love with her. Some part of him knew it when she died. When he had found out, he got stone drunk and slept with some human girl that had Shepard's hair color, but not as vibrant. Or at least he thought he slept with her, Garrus didn't remember much of the night. A month later he left for Omega. His soul had died with her, and if he was truly honest with himself, he had gone to Omega to die a warrior's death. He was in the middle of dying when Shepard walked in and saved his life—both literally and figuratively. It was then that he admitted to himself that he loved her. And that he would honor that by dedicating himself to her cause and protecting her from all that would oppose her. Or help. Shepard really could take care of herself most of the time. Except when she was unarmed and in a slaver's den. He glanced at the screen and the red blip disappeared. He blinked, thinking he was imagining it. Nope. It was gone. His eyes quickly shot toward Mordin.

"Hmm," Mordin said, punching in a few buttons, "Unfortunately, device is disabled."

Mordin's round, black eyes, turned toward an enraged turian. Jacob and Grunt had been reading Garrus' not-so-turian-specific cues, and instantly went over to restrain him. It took their combined strength to subdue him.

"Mordin," Jacob yelled, grunting at his exertion, "Get the hell out of here!"

"If she gets hurt, so do you!" Garrus promised the quickly exiting salarian.

"Calm down," Jacob said quietly after Mordin left, "Getting angry won't get her back. You need to think with your head, and not the one in your pants."

Confusion momentarily drained Garrus of any fight, and then realized what Jacob said. His eyes searched the human man's eyes, and he saw that Jacob understood. And might even have similar feelings for Shepard. But, he would deal with that later—and perhaps violently—but for now the most important thing was that she was missing and he needed to find her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another short chapter! Please enjoy and review. **

**Enticement **

It took the Illusive Man less than three hours to find the "secret" batarian base where Shepard was being held. It made Garrus mad as hell to know that they could have done this in the first place, but Miranda explained to him that without Shepard leading them to the general whereabouts of the hideout, they never would have found it. Wonderful.

Once they knew the location, it took Kasumi, Grunt, and Garrus less than 30 minutes to get planet-side. Garrus itched in his civvies, but he had to play the part. Shepard was counting on him. He would get to her before they harmed her, he promised himself, partly to keep sane. And he definitely needed to keep his head in a mission like this, or they wouldn't make it out of there alive and Shepard would become an actual slave. He tried not to think about that. Too many unsaid emotions crouched in his head, ready to be released. Several hovels appeared in the distance and he knew they were getting close.

"Going dark," Kasumi said, and both she and Grunt disappeared.

When he got close to what seemed to be a series of huts, a lean batarian came out to greet him. "Hello, turian. Are you here for the…festivities?"

Garrus masked his fury, and gave a short reply, "If the merchandise is good. And affordable."

"Oh, it's good," the batarian said with a sick laugh, "But I don't know about affordable. 1,000 credits simply to see the 'merchandise' as you put it."

Garrus quickly caught the pimp by the throat, and in a whisper as quiet as death he replied, "How about we skip the charge? I'm in a hurry."

All of the batarian's eyes bulged as his hand batted at Garrus' talons to no avail. Finally, he nodded in acquiescence. Garrus slowly let him go and nodded toward the huts, indicating that the batarian should lead on. He scurried toward the first hut and Garrus was surprised to see it relatively empty.

"Come," the batarian said, gesturing toward the door, "All entertainment you would like is found below."

As the door was opened, Garrus saw a series of stairs that clearly led deeply underground. Tactically, this was a nightmare. However, it made sense. Batarians loved the dark. They were essentially evolved…what was the Earthan term? Ah, yes. Spiders. Nocturnal and…creepy. Garrus sighed and was glad of the pistol hidden on his thigh. Although he was nowhere near as good with a pistol as compared to a sniper rifle, he knew he needed to be armed to protect Shepard. This was definitely going to be a short-ranged, cramped battle. Clearly outside of his comfort zone.

He followed the batarian down the stairs, counting them as he went in order to estimate how far underground they were. Several meters at least. When he finally entered the brothel proper he was shocked to see all of the slaves unchained. In fact, they looked more than happy to serve. The batarian, noticing his surprise, commented, "Hallex is a beautiful thing. For humans it's pretty much an aphrodisiac. Every one of our slaves gets a daily dose. Which makes them ravenous and ready for you."

Garrus nodded toward the other man, and the world stopped when he saw Shepard. First, he thanked the Spirits that she was unhurt. But, then, he noticed the Hallex. She swung luridly from a pole, rubbing her body provocatively against it as a handful of turians hooted and hollered.

"How much for her?" he said quickly.

"Oh, she's out of your price range I think. Boss won't go a cred under 10,000…an hour."

"Make it 20,000 and give us a private room."

The batarian smiled, which was a disgusting sight to behold, and nodded. "You'll have to settle for a semi-private room. We don't allow customers to have the females to themselves. Too much of our merchandise gets roughed up that way. Especially with you turians."

Garrus paid the batarian and he waved over a cohort to go fetch Shepard. She followed in a docile fashion, floating toward him. He prayed that, in her drugged up state, she didn't out him. Shepard's blue eyes met his, and he saw a glimmer of recognition but she remained silent.

"Bern will take you to the room….Mr. Tolos."

He winced at his cover. It was actually the name of a prominent general in turian history—a legendary hero—but no batarian would know that. Shepard immediately clung to him and they both followed Bern. He smelled her. No injuries, that was good. But, the sweet smell of lust clung to her like a second skin. No, not lust. Absolute, unadulterated need. If she were like some of these other human female, she'd be begging every male in here to fuck her. As it was, she simply clung to him, occasionally letting out small moans. He shuddered. This wasn't good. He needed to remain in control and get her out of here safely. Once in the room, the batarian closed the door only partly, giving him a pointed stare that seemed to mean that the door needed to stay that way. When the batarian was out of eyesight, Garrus quickly closed the door. Fuck him.

"Shepard," Garrus said, surprised at the trembling in his voice, "How are you, did they hurt you?"

At first he didn't think she was going to react to his queries, but then she looked at him with pure desire, grabbing his mandibles. "Garrus, I…need you."

"Shepard, it's only the Hallex talking. We'll get you off this rock. Kasumi and Grunt are here and we're going to get you out."

Her hands slid up to his fringe, grabbing at it roughly. Just the way he liked. Spirits, where were Kasumi and Grunt? "Fuck me, Garrus," Shepard whispered sweetly, "I need it. Bad."

_Spirits, Vakarian_, he thought to himself, _you know this is the drug talking. Snap out of it_. He quickly grabbed up her hands, holding her out of reach. She could beg him, but he wouldn't crack. Just then he heard a whirring sound and a petite human and a rather large krogan appeared in the corner of the room.

"Shepard!" Kasumi exclaimed, obviously happy to see her friend relatively unharmed.

"She's pretty drugged up," Garrus answered the unvoiced question, "How are we getting out of here?"

"Well, we need to get to the head batarian named Gukhakis," Kasumi explained, "If I didn't have the extra baggage it wouldn't be problem."

Grunt gave her an evil I'm-krogan-and-will-crush-you look, but she continued unperturbed, "We have to wait another hour. I eavesdropped on a pair of his lieutenants and apparently that is when he goes around and collects the loot from the day and checks on his 'business.' We can take him out, and the rest should scatter. Or be killed by us."

He nodded. "I'll keep Shepard in this room. Signal me when you're ready."

Kasumi nodded and the two walked toward the door and disappeared. He saw the door open and close and it was then that he realized that he was quite alone with a sexed up Shepard, bent on fucking him blind.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, I said it was going to be a bit dark and certainly smutty and this chapter is all that. Please do NOT read if you are uncomfortable with detailed descriptions of sexual acts, or questions of consent (only because Shepard is currently drugged). Although this chapter is pretty smutty, it is actually setting up a bit of conflict that I will develop in later chapters. Read, enjoy, and please review!**

**Desire Realized**

"Garrus," Shepard said, sounding like the lucid Shepard he knew instead of the drugged up version.

"What?" he bit out, trying to push down every turian instinct he had right now. He was definitely reacting to her aroused state…and the fact that he already wanted her before this debacle.

"Garrus," she started again, and pulled her hands out of his grip, "I know I'm high. I know the Hallex is doing this, but it's…painful. I need you. I want _you_."

Garrus had heard of extreme arousal causing pain before—mostly stomach cramps in his people—and he _would_ do anything for her, but he wasn't convinced. This was the drug talking, and to take advantage of her now would be beyond disgusting.

"No," he finally said, proud of his resolve, "If you really want this, we'll talk about it more when the drug is out of your system."

He was surprised to see Shepard slip into a fighting stance. "Then we'll fight. Perhaps this will help."

Garrus didn't react quickly enough and received a well-placed punch to the recently injured side of his face. It didn't hurt. In fact, most that part of his face was a prosthetic anymore and Shepard knew that. He winced when he saw her shake her hand out, reacting to the pain. She wouldn't be much a match for him with dulled wits. But, he would humor her and perhaps she was right—maybe this would help the pain. Or at least distract her long enough for Kasumi and Wrex to handle the situation. Fighting he could do—even though he desperately wanted to fuck.

* * *

><p>Shepard tried her best to concentrate. She needed to get Garrus mad. And then pounce on him. The Hallex seemed to enhance her natural stubbornness, and there was no way Garrus was leaving this room without making love to her. She was a master tactician, and he was simply another complex battle. And she really, <em>really<em> wanted to win. She saw that her punch to his Cerberus-enhanced cheek had the desire effect. He thought that she was high and not a physical threat. Perfect.

* * *

><p>Garrus was surprised when Shepard swept his feet, and barely caught himself before hitting the ground hard. She quickly climbed on top, forcing his hands to his sides. While she was definitely stronger than a normal human female, he was certain that he could push her off of him if he desired to. But, that's exactly the problem—desire. This became more problematic when she began to move her hips. His plates had shifted a while ago and now he was fully aroused. He tried to smother the low growl that emanated from his chest without much success.<p>

He looked up to see Shepard's eyes closed, as she rocked back and forth on him. _No, no, no_, he thought, _this can't happen_. Quickly flipping her on her back, he pinned her hands above her head. He began to pray for patience, what was that old turian psalm? Oh, yes. _Blessed art thou who show courage in the face of death, Blessed art thou who face the enemy and do not falter…._

Just then Shepard wrapped her legs around his hips, squeezing her thighs and driving any coherent thought from his mind. He leaned down cautiously and licked her neck. Spirits, this was wrong, if he gave in, even a little bit…She let out a loud moan that inadvertently masked the door opening, but Garrus' heightened senses picked up on the scent quickly. Male, turian, and aroused. No way was he coming anywhere near Shepard. He gave the newcomer a snarl. An initial warning that the other turian looked ready to heed, but then the batarian—Bern was it?—entered.

"Now, don't get pissed, Mr. Tolos," Bern said, holding up his hands, "We warned you about closing the door. This other turian isn't blessed with as many creds as yourself, so we said he could watch for a nominal fee and he'll warn us if you start messing up our property. And you'll let him watch or the deal is up, and the human goes to another patron."

Garrus stilled, trying to control his anger and think about the situation. He looked down at Shepard, who _looked_ clearheaded and she nodded for him to continue. He sighed in resignation. And with an audience. Just getting better and better.

"Don't worry Mr. Tolos," the batarian said cheerfully, "I've already told him that there would be no touching—not for the creds he gave us. Simply watching. I'm sure you'll give a good show."

With that the batarian left, and the turian with red marks sat in the corner with a what looked like a beer. He made no sound and no gesture, and Garrus thought it best to pretend that he wasn't even there. And slowly his lust and his desire to love her began to overwhelm his guilt.

* * *

><p>Selene Shepard was getting what she wanted. She was hazily aware of their "spectator" but all she could think about was the turian in front of her. Selene let out a small moan when Garrus leaned toward her, nipping her neck. He moved down to her chest and she struggled against his hand that still pinned both of her arms above her head. She desperately wanted to help him shed her clothing. There should be nothing between them.<p>

As if answering her plea, he slowly worked the knot of her halter-top bra until it fell off. Nimble talons. His tongue found her nipples and this increased the screaming arousal that pervaded her body. He released her hands so he could remove her skirt. Quickly she tore at his clothes, and Garrus was soon naked in front of her. Her hands quickly found his fringe, his mandibles, and then his cock. She memorized the strange swirls and ridges with her hand and finally noticed that he had stopped moving. Rigid, he let her explore, but he didn't move further. He simply knelt between her naked thighs, and let her hand explore.

* * *

><p><em>Patience<em>, he whispered to himself. She didn't know what she was doing, that he was sure of. To touch a male in this fashion was to invite a violent reply. Turian females rarely got this close to a male. It was…well, unsafe. But, Spirits, did it feel good. Too good. If he let go of his iron-clad control, he would hurt her. He was still frantically searching for a way to _not_ have sex with this very enticing and willing female beneath him. But his fate was in her hands. Literally.

Shepard's sapphire eyes bore into him like no other, and she rose up to her hands and knees. Breaking the hypnotic gaze, her mouth quickly found the tip of his member and he gasped as her wet warmth surrounded him. With a rough growl, Garrus took a handful of Shepard's hair and pushed her down on his cock. Hard. She squealed at his sudden force, but quickly accommodated him, taking a large portion of him into her mouth.

The sight of this was too erotic. He closed his eyes to make it less intense. Big mistake. The feel of her soft, wet mouth moving over him was enhanced and he let out a low, long moan. Apparently pleased by his reaction, her mouth began to move faster. Soon realizing she would be unable to take in his entire length, she moved to sucking and licking the sensitive underside of his cock, driving him wild. Unable to even kneel any longer, he eased himself to the ground, and she followed.

Wanting to reciprocate the staggering pleasure that she gave him, he utilized his considerable reach and grabbed one of her thighs. Understanding his intentions, she spun around to straddle his mandibles, never stopping her own ministrations. He began to explore her anatomy with his tongue and was rewarded by some very feminine moans that teasingly vibrated on his length. Garrus found the center of her pleasure, and the more he teased this part of her, the harder she sucked on him. His pleasure melded with hers and as her muffled screams joined his rather loud growls, he knew it was only a matter of time till he would be inside her.

* * *

><p>If someone had asked Selene Shepard how this mission would go, ending up in a 69 position with Garrus Vakarian wouldn't have even been on her list of expectations. But that's exactly what was happening, and it was just as mind-blowing as she thought it would be. His tongue was currently darting between her clit and her entrance, teasing her to the point where she would come with the slightest of friction. To express her pleasure, she sucked and licked her partner to the point of deep-throated screams. At least that's what she thought he was doing against her thigh. Or was that more of a growl? Whatever it was, it seemed to heighten her own arousal.<p>

"Garrus," she finally made words, releasing him from her mouth, "Please…"

He quickly found her clit and she came hard. Nails digging into his thighs, she cried out her pleasure while riding his tongue. Slumping over to the Garrus' side, she let out a sigh of exhaustion and satisfaction.

* * *

><p>As Selene fell to the side of him, her supple behind rose to his attention. He had many orgasms, alone in the battery, thinking of this same ass. Trying to put her back on all fours was a difficult job though; her arms and legs were still weak from orgasm. Suddenly he saw the other turian in the vicinity and growled.<p>

Holding up his hands in the universal 'I surrender' gesture, he spoke quickly, "Let me hold her up for you. I promise I won't touch anything…important."

Before Garrus could answer, Shepard slipped her hands into the turian's outstretched talons for balance and now she was in perfect position. Eyeing the other turian for second to make sure he wasn't going to try anything, he quickly entered her. He didn't know why the other turian would 'help,' except to touch at least a little bit of Shepard, but right now he really didn't care if the other male was holding her hands. She felt amazing. Wet and warm. He slid effortlessly inside her, and began thrusting his hips in earnest.

* * *

><p>Garrus felt wonderful. Selene arched her hips to meet him, accepting the full brunt of every thrust. Curious, she looked up to see the other turian watching her silently. He wasn't bad looking. Obviously a merc, scarred and a little older, too. His eyes were filled with desire, but he made no move to touch her or to make her touch his obvious arousal. Without thinking, Shepard slid her hand from his talon, to his cloth-covered cock. He let out a slow hiss and arched his member into her hand. Ohhh, Garrus felt so good. And she could make this turian feel good too. For some reason, that intensified her excitement. Quickly working the other turian's breeches, she freed his cock and a moment later it was in her mouth. She felt Garrus pause for a moment and then he fucked her with even greater strength. His talons dug into her hips, just as the other turian took a handful of her hair and began to fuck her mouth. Her body sang in delight.<p>

* * *

><p>At first Garrus didn't know how to react when he saw Shepard blowing the other turian. He should be disgusted, but the only thing he could think of was how erotic she looked doing it. Spirits forgive him, but it turned him on. He gave into his sick predilection and fucked her harder, taking sadistic pleasure out of how both he and his countryman used her, filled her.<p>

Both Shepard herself and her actions with the other turian was enough to push him over the edge. He shouted out his orgasm, rocking her into the other males cock. Apparently that was enough for the other turian, because he quickly came as well.

* * *

><p>Selene was filled with turian, and if she hadn't had low inhibitions caused by the Hallex, this may given her pause. She should feel shame, and perhaps she would feel that later—although she doubted it—but right now she just felt…great. The other turian was the first to release her and he grabbed his breeches. Once clothed, he made his way to the door.<p>

"Wait," Shepard called and he turned back, "What's your name?"

"Serrick," the older turian growled, and quickly left.

Garrus drew her close to him, and they both kneeled into an easy embrace. Selene could hear his heartbeat, still fast from recent…exertions.

"Why did you ask his name?"

"Well," Selene replied matter-of-factly, "I always want to know of the name of people I'm intimate with. Usually more than that, but I suppose this was special circumstances."

Garrus pulled away from her and she wondered what she had said. Oh, well. They would sort that out later. Knowing Garrus, it would be a horribly awkward conversation. And incredibly worth it. But now, it sounded like they had batarian's to kill. Oh, and they had to get dressed too.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, I imagine the smut was a little too smutty? Anyway, I have to see this through because I like the story (yep, a bit selfish). No smut in this one, but perhaps a bit of angst, and a bit of story (what a concept!). PLEASE review. Negatives and positives are welcome.**

**Wounded**

Shepard glared as Dr. Chakwas finished mending her rib. Not that the good doctor had done anything to deserve her ire, it was just that Shepard hated injuries, especially when they could have been easily avoided. I mean, she took a three-prong batarian switchblade to the rib. What a rookie mistake. Of course, she could use the excuse that she was high on Hallex…but she wasn't that far gone. Just eager to get out of that creepy place and the feelings it had awakened. And when you rush, you make mistakes. Stupid mistakes.

"Hey, commander," Joker's voice echoed through the med bay, "Not to bother you or anything, but shouldn't we get out of here? Those batarians might have friends. Or at least associates that might want to shoot at the Normandy."

"Joker, the commander-" Chakwas began, but Shepard waved her away.

"Set a course for Omega," Shepard ordered, cringing at how hoarse her voice sounded. A punctured lung would do that, she supposed.

"Aye, aye," Joker replied and then there was a slight blip as the intercom disengaged.

"Commander!"

Shepard looked up to see Kasumi rush to her side. "I'm so sorry about your wound, it's totally my fault. He came from nowhere! I'm just glad you were there…if you weren't…"

While the thief wasn't totally wrong, Shepard knew that she should have been able to take the slaver down without injury. "No problem, Kasumi," Shepard replied, "My stupid mistake. I'll be back in action in plenty of time. Hell, I should be yelling at Miranda. With all the upgrades that Cerberus installed, you think a knife would just bounce off me."

Her comment had the desired effect, and Kasumi's stance relaxed as she smiled. "Well, I definitely owe you one. Actually, more than one."

Selene knew that Kasumi was referring to Keiji's greybox. But being able to kill that bastard, Donovan Hock, was payment enough.

"Well," Shepard finally replied, "I'm sure you'll more than repay me with that whole suicide mission thing."

Kasumi smiled and nodded, "Do you need anything, Shep?"

"She needs help to her room," Chakwas answered before Shepard could reply in the negative, "I've applied enough healing agents, but she really shouldn't be moving without help. Bedrest for two days."

Shepard was about ready to chew the doctor out, but then she stopped. If this was anything like an Alliance vessel the doctor could override the commander. Even if it wasn't, Lawson would make sure that she stayed in bed to prevent anything happening to her prize bull. Or was she a science fair project? Shepard wasn't sure.

"Um," Kasumi said, "I'll go get Garrus. No offense Shep, but I'm built for speed and quickness, and I don't think I could lug you up to your quarters without injury."

"Uh, well, how about Thane?" she quickly answered, "He's closer anyway."

Kasumi gave her a doubtful look and then simply nodded and left.

As soon as she was gone, Chakwas eyed her for a long minute and finally asked, "What exactly happened between you and Garrus, Shepard? I'm surprised he's not here, following you around like a lost puppy."

Shepard snorted at the description. Garrus was never the "lost puppy" type. Alenko maybe. Never Garrus. Her heart twinged at that thought. "I just have to think a few things out," she replied honestly to the doc.

Chakwas' frown deepened but she didn't say anything.

"Do you need my assistance, siha?" Thane's familiar, deep voice resonated toward her.

"Apparently the doctor believes I need help to my room," Shepard said, sticking her chin up in the air. Yep. She had a hard time asking for help. Colony kid, through and through.

"Ah," Thane said, realizing that this was as close as he was getting to a request for aid, "Lean against me then. I will help you."

Shepard glared fiercely at the floor. This was pretty humiliating. Especially in front of Krios. Garrus would have been the better choice, but she needed some space to figure out what had happened between them. He wouldn't speak to her, wouldn't even look at her since…well, since they did the horizontal tango. What was going through his head? She didn't want to have that conversation without thinking it through first.

Selene eased into Thane's arm and was surprised at how warm he was—and gentle. She looked up into his eyes and she could see herself reflected back. Obsidian, but not cold.

"Ready, siha?" he finally said.

Shaking off her too-long stare, she concentrated on standing, but shooting pain blasted up her side as she let out a pitiful cry.

"It will be simpler if I carry you," Thane said simply, and scooped her up. Shepard was surprised by his easy strength, and embarrassed by her foolish weakness. She was glad that she now wore her loose combat pants and a t-shirt. At least she didn't _look_ like the damsel in distress, although it appeared that she was playing that part a lot.

* * *

><p>Garrus pounded mercilessly on the battery's main controls. He was disgusted with himself. He was no hormone-driven adolescent. He could have—<em>should <em>have—resisted her. She wasn't herself when he took her, as was now clear by her obvious avoidance of him. Spirits, he wouldn't be surprised if she tried to push him out the nearest airlock. He wouldn't even lift a talon to stop her either.

_Stupid_, he thought, striking the innocent buttons hard enough that his talon started to bleed. The blue streak of blood became distracting and he sighed, knowing he would have to swipe some medi-gel from Chakwas. Quickly exiting the battery, he was shocked to see Thane carrying a human out of the med bay, and then that shock turned to shame and anger as he realized it was Shepard.

He should be the one helping her, not that overgrown snake. But he had broken a sacred trust between the two of them, something that could never be repaired. To make matters worse, his breathing started to pick up. For once, he was glad to be on a Cerberus vessel. No one knew that he was doing the human equivalent of "tearing up." The hollow feeling he now felt inside was reminiscent of his time on Omega. It was fitting that they were now headed there. Perhaps he would offer to stay there—he would certainly ask Shepard if that was what she wanted. He would honor her wish, like he should have respected her inability to consent in that damned batarian slave camp. He was ready to die for her—either on Omega or the suicide mission or anywhere else she chose. Garrus numbly found the medi-gel, avoiding Chakwas' curious glances. He returned to his work. Without Shepard, he was already dead, he realized. She may have had the injury, but this mission had fatally wounded him. He began his calibrations.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note (another one): While I was writing this, I was thinking of the song "Roll Up" (cause that's so Garrus) and the older song "Everything I Do, I Do it For You," which has the lyric, "I'd die for you" which I thought was apropos. Please review! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, I think this may be a bit of a Renegade Shepard. She is definitely not a goody-two-shoes, and I kind of like that about her. Also, another lesson in how communication is key in every relationship (real or imaginary). Enjoy! Review! The title is a little tongue-in-cheek. Rated M for language, no smutty goodness (yet)**

**Walk of Shame **

Shepard finished another mission report. At least she could get some work done during her forced stay in her quarters. It had only been about a day and a half and she was going bonkers. For the millionth time she checked the injury on her rib. _Hmm_, she thought, _it certainly looks healed_. There were three faint marks that indicated where she was struck, but they were barely noticeable. She gingerly moved her torso. No pain. _Ok, here it goes_.

Slowly standing, Shepard grinned wide when no pain erupted on her side. They had been docked at Omega for several hours now and she had to go see Aria and tell her the deed was done. God, that blue bitch certainly owed her one now. Although, if Aria hadn't sent her on that mission she would have never ended up in Garrus' arms. At least she couldn't imagine another way in which they would've gotten together. Not that Shepard hadn't looked and thought about it. It was that he was so damned awkward about…everything. Well, that wasn't true. He simply turned everything into a joke, which was great when trying to deal with a high-stress situation, but not awesome when you wanted to have a serious conversation. But, at this point, she would have taken joking Garrus over no Garrus. Every member of her team had come to see her while she was caged on top deck. Hell, even Jack came up to "harass" her. Everyone but Garrus, which made her question their actions on that batarian slave camp and the only conclusion she could make was that he was disgusted with her. Maybe she had been too willing to jump into bed with him, or the fact that she allowed another turian to join them. She had to admit that some of the inhibition was due to the Hallex, but she really didn't regret anything. It was a delicious experience, and they had both seemed to enjoy themselves. Shepard knew she was a bit kinky, and if truth be told, that wasn't her first threesome. Her first one with aliens, certainly, but she was no virgin with vanilla tastes. But, apparently Garrus was old-school and not too happy about her predilections. Which was too bad, because she loved that turian bastard.

She had finally come to terms with it while staring at a blank data pad that was waiting to be filled with current mission reports. She was hurt by Garrus' obvious rejection, but that was the thing. Selene Shepard didn't get sad or upset. She got fucking pissed. It was with that same anger that she brought down Saren, and Garrus, the current turian who was the object of her rage, would fair no better. Well, she certainly wouldn't kill him, but Shepard would definitely take him down a notch. How _dare_ he judge her? He obviously wanted her. Her memory wasn't that foggy. It wasn't exactly hard to get him…well, hard, and ready to go. She sighed in resignation. Before they went to Omega, she had to talk to him.

EDI chimed in, "Mr. Krios to see you Shepard."

Krios? That was strange. Although they did have an odd moment when he carried her up here. Maybe…maybe if she hadn't been into Garrus, Thane would have piqued her interest. She never thought he would—too quiet, too laid back, but there was _something _there.

"Enter."

"Shepard," Thane greeted her with his normal bow, "I wanted to see if your injuries have healed."

Shepard stood and did a little spin. "I think I'll make a full recovery," she said with a wide grin.

He gave her slight smile and moved closer, "I wanted to…say that if you needed anything, I am available."

Thane was now standing about a foot away from her, ebony eyes gleaming with warmth and something else. Lust? No, Shepard could sense that a light year away, and since her pistol wasn't leveled at his head, it wasn't that.

"I'm fine," she said, shaking off the odd feeling and attempted to change the subject, "How is your son, Thane? Have you written to him yet?"

Thane dropped her gaze and turned toward the fish tank before responding, "I have…tried. Nothing seems to come out right. What can I say to the boy that is profound enough to take him through the rest of his years? How can I even ask for his forgiveness, after all that I've done—or rather, not done? But, I will try. I owe Kolyat that much. How about you Shepard? What has happened between you and the turian? He seems like his is in battle-sleep."

Battle-sleep? Ah, yes, Thane had used that term to describe himself before Irikah had "awoken" him. Connected his soul back to his body…or something like that. But, that would surely never describe Garrus.

"What's wrong with Officer Vakarian?" as Shepard said his official title she cringed.

Thane's eyebrow rose, but he didn't comment on her formality. "He does his job, but you can tell that his soul is…gone."

"Hmm. A soulless turian is pretty dangerous. I'll get on it, Thane. Was there anything else?"

She was pretty short with Krios, but she really needed him to leave so she could talk to Garrus. This was becoming ridiculous. Soulless? It might be a bit dramatic, but it concerned her nonetheless.

* * *

><p>"Officer Vakarian, Commander Shepard requests your presence in her quarters immediately."<p>

Garrus was pretty surprised to hear EDI summon him. To _her_, of all people. He couldn't see her, especially not in her quarters. In turian culture, males who committed rape were considered dead and shunned by their clan. It was an old law, and rarely used today. That kind of thing didn't happen too often. But, now he thought it was fitting. He was already dead. Shame and his own actions had killed him. Losing her had killed him. His own self-loathing almost made him tell EDI that he would do no such thing. But on the other hand, Shepard deserved justice and he was willing to accept whatever punishment she thought necessary.

"I'm on my way," Garrus said, voice hollow.

* * *

><p>Selene looked stunning. Her dark hair was flowing down her back, blue eyes enhanced by a few cosmetics, and a short red dress hugged her curves. She picked this dress up on the Citadel. She always loved the color red. Years ago, she would frighten young Alliance cadets by saying her favorite color was human blood. Ohhh, she was cruel to them, but they always came to respect her and even find her humor endearing. At least that's what they said in her earshot. Looking into the mirror, she knew there was no way Garrus could resist her. If he thought she was remotely attractive at the slaver camp, he stood no chance now. Yep. She would prove that he wanted her, and then tell him he was stupid for judging her kinks. And then, eventually, she would confess her undying love. Or something like that. Her door beeped and she excitedly went to answer, and then thought better of it. She went and leaned against her desk, and called, "Come in."<p>

Her smile and happy thoughts immediately vanished when she saw Garrus. The dark splotches under his eyes, and the way he carried himself—as if in defeat—shocked her. His eyes would not meet hers as he stepped into her quarters. Slowly, he kneeled, and Shepard was struck speechless.

"According to the laws of my people," he began, voice soft and uncertain and totally un-Garrus-like, "I am already dead. I am yours to do with what you will."

She was about to comfort him, when she realized what he had said. Was this all because he had slept with a _human_? Did she taint him somehow and he was worried that he would no longer be accepted by turian society?

"What the fuck do you mean, the laws of your people?" Shepard hissed, her tone more angry than she originally had meant it to be.

Garrus let out a quick sigh and responded, "Males that commit these heinous acts are shunned and considered dead to their clan. This used to happen more often centuries ago, but now it is uncommon. However, I should still be bound by that law."

Shepard was about to snarl a reply when she realized he said 'centuries.' Humans and turians haven't been in contact for that long. Unless you were to believe the UFO citings in the 1900s. And she knew that turians were ok with getting together with other aliens. What the hell was he talking about?

"Garrus," Shepard said slowly, "Why don't you explain to me what you think you did to warrant…death?"

Garrus finally looked up at her with blue, lifeless eyes, voice cracking as he said three outrageous words "I raped you."

Shepard couldn't help it. She laughed in his face. She laughed so hard that she had to go sit down on her bed. "What the hell, Garrus, you know I just took a knife to the rib, and laughing this hard is going to make it ache."

Garrus stood and found a seat on her couch, frowning at her. He finally replied, "I don't understand, Shepard. I clearly took advantage of you at that slaver base."

"Garrus," Selene said, trying to control her laughter, "Have you ever heard the phrase 'you can't rape the willing?'"

"I..I…"Garrus was at a loss for words. He was Archangel, master strategist. Which meant he could read people's intentions and predict their reactions. How had he failed so miserably with Shepard? The answer was in her accolades. Hero of the Citadel. Protector of the Universe. Legend. God. What made Shepard such a superior warrior and tactician was her unpredictability and her…well, _odd_ ways of looking at a situation. And the fact that Shepard never lost control, even when he thought she had. He had underestimated her, just like her enemies. So, where did that leave them? Was she angry?

"So," he finally said, trying to be calm, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well," Shepard said in her usual blunt manner, "We fucked each other's brains out and now you won't talk to me. What's up with that?"


End file.
